


shirim • jd + vt

by Raek



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raek/pseuds/Raek
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 5





	shirim • jd + vt

freddie mercury has a song, a song for a special someone. he doesn't know how he's going to provide this song, since this special someone is going to hear it. 

𖦹𖦹𖦹

"oh damnit! should i even show them the song?" freddie cursed to himself, ripping a page of lyrics from its home in his dresser drawer. "what if he doesn't like it? and doesn't like me?" tears now glossed over his eyes, frustrated by the situation. 

there was a soft knock on his bedroom door, "freddie?" it was his girlfriend, mary, her soft voice travelled through the door with a slight echo. 

he was quite startled by the sudden contact, "yes-" he cleared his throat, "yes, mary?"

mary quickly turned the door knob and sprinted towards freddie, hugging him. "di'you forget i was coming?" 

"no, darling! you just caught me a bit off guard is all." freddie returned the hug and awkwardly smiled in her direction.

"what's this, dear?" she asked, taking the paper out of freddie's hand and letting go of him to look at it. "'love of my life,' huh? is it about me?" 

he paused for a second. "yes, of course, my love." he lied, knowing that it was no where near being for her. 

𖦹𖦹𖦹

freddie fingered the keys to his new song on the piano and quickly jotted down the chords so he wouldn't possibly forget. he heard the door open and looked up momentarily to see his friend and assistant, paul prenter. paul sat down in a seat near the piano and lit a cigarette while staring intensely at freddie.

"love of my life, you've hurt me," he sang out, jotting something down immediately after. "you've broken my heart, and now you leave me."

𖦹𖦹𖦹

after completing his playthrough of the song, paul stood up, inching closer to freddie. "i like the song," he casually commented.

"it's called love of my life, i wrote it for," he paused for a second. "mary.. yes, i wrote it for mary." 

"hm," paul reached his arm beside freddie and put out his cigarette, leaving it in the ash tray. the man held freddie's chin in his hand before pressing his lips directly onto him, lingering for a moment. 

freddie pushed his face away in shock. "don't hear me wrong, paul. mary knows my like no other."

"i know you, freddie mercury."

"you just choose what you want to know and what you want to see." with that, freddie made a swift exit and retreated back to his bedroom. opening the door, he saw john sitting on his bed, staring to the floor, thinking. "deaky! what a pleasant surprise." 

freddie's words startled the young man. "oh! hi fred," he softly smiled. 

"so, why are you in my room?" 

"i just needed an escape," john sighed.

"from roger and brian?" 

"yes, and i didn't feel like going back to my room." 

freddie sat down next to john. "well that's quite alright, i love company." 

"thanks." 

freddie, a minute or two later asked, "what're thinking of?" 

"it's just, i'm thinking of proposing to ronnie. but i'm not sure how. i don't want to be too flashy, but not too dull either." 

freddie's heart sank at his words. he felt a knot forming in his throat but he instinctively swallowed it, not wanting to seem suspicious. "oh, wow. are you really sure you're ready for such a commitment?" 

"yes, i'm entirely sure. i love that woman with my entire heart and soul." he nervously crossed his legs and stared away from freddie. 

"maybe you could take her out to a nice dinner? or out an event?" freddie felt as if he was about to break into a nervous sweat just thinking about john not thinking of him the same way. 

"she's not really into that kind of thing. i was thinking of hiding the ring box in the sofa and having her find it while watching the tele or cleaning.. or something like that." 

he let out a slight laugh, wishing someone would do that for him. "i like that, but maybe hide it under her pillow," freddie softly giggled. "like the tooth fairy." 

john laughed too, "you're such a joker, fred!" 

"i know, i know," freddie stated, sassily. 

"also, would you mind if i slept in here tonight? it gets too hot in my room." 

"of course, you can sleep up here anytime," freddie patted john on the shoulder. 

"okay," john stood up and made his way towards the door. "thank you again."

freddie made a small "mhm" sound and waved john goodbye. 

𖦹𖦹𖦹

freddie wearily stepped into the recording to show off his song. brian stepped close to him, "is that your song?" 

"yes, yes it is," he nervously tapped his heel against the ground. 

"could i see it?" brian carefully took the paper from his hand. "love of my life, sweet. it's for mary, right?" 

"mhm, yes." 

"you have the piano chords, correct?" 

"i do, why?" 

"i was just wondering so we could get on with this and get it over with," the taller man placed down the paper on the control panels or whatever they were called. "you good to play, rog?" 

roger looked up from the newspaper he was reading and nodded. freddie smiled at him and took the lyrics and chords over to the piano and set them down. 

𖦹𖦹𖦹

freddie wrapped his hand around john's wrist and pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind him. "ow! fred, what was that for?" 

"sorry, i just needed to tell you something important " freddie nervously pondered how he was going to approach this. he couldn't just come out with it like "i like you and wrote a song about it." or "this very romantic song is actually about you," but he was cut off in his thought.

"so? 'you going to get on with it or not?" 

"sorry, 'was just collecting my thoughts." he continued to collect his thoughts. "so, john, you know how i'm in love with mary?"

"yes? are you going to propose to her too?" 

"n-no, i'm not."

"then what's the problem, fred?"

freddie cleared his throat. "i-i like you john.. the song's about you," he froze in place and awaited an answer.

"...oh wow, thank you, i guess? but you know i like girls, and i'm in love with one. i'm sorry, fred." 

"it's fine. i knew this is what would happen anyway," he sniffled and turned around to exit out the front door and return to the main house.

"fred, wait!" john chased after him. he finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. 

fred turned around, tears now staining his smooth skin. "yes?"

"oh god, oh god. i'm so sorry, fred. i didn't think-"

"it's fine, it's fine. i knew it was a lost cause anyway," freddie gave john a shaky smile. "i just need a bit of a break, i'll be back great as ever in a few."

"okay, but if you need anything, i'll be with the guys." 

𖦹𖦹𖦹

john's girlfriend, veronica was to visit the next morning. freddie woke up bright and early... at eleven a.m. to see his friend hide a very important parcel in the sofa for her to find. 

"you ready?" freddie asked him.

"as i'll ever be," john replied, with the biggest smile plastered across his face. there was a knock on the door, "i'll get it!" john called out to everyone. he turned the knob to see his gorgeous bride-to-be. "hello lovely, i've missed you," he said, embracing her.

"i've missed you too, johnny," veronica kissed him on the cheek. 

𖦹𖦹𖦹

freddie stood in the kitchen, staring into the lounge waiting for that moment to arrive, when it did. veronica adjusted herself on the sofa, seemingly trying to get comfortable. "johnny, is there something in the sofa?"

"whatever could you mean, my love?" i saw the excitement form on his face. 

she reached into the couch and picked up the ring box. "oh, it's just this box." she paused for a moment, "oh my goodness, johnny, is this a ring box? and is it for me?" 

"yes, yes, it is." he took the box from her and got down on one knee in front of her. "ronnie, i love you so much, you don't even know. would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" 

"yes, of course, why would i say no?" john slipped the ring carefully onto her finger, suddenly pulling her into a tight embrace and quickly spinning her around. 

"congratulations," freddie said quietly but aloud to them.


End file.
